La Belle et la Bête
by Kiki-la-tempete
Summary: Une jeune fille découvre un manoir habité par un être froid et distant qui n'est autre que Severus Rogue.La jeune fille ne voudra plus s'en aller car elle s'est attachée au maitre des lieux. NE TIENT ABSOLUEMENT PAS COMPTE DU TOME VI
1. La Belle et la Bête: Préface

La Belle et la Bête

Préface :

Il était une fois,un jeune garçon, aux yeux d'un noir profond et aux cheveux noir de jais,prénommé Severus Rogue.Il vivait heureux avec ses parents jusqu'au jour où un malheur s'abattit sur lui et sa famille.Un tremblement de terre arriva le jour de Noël,personne ne survécut à cette catastrophe sauf Severus...

Depuis ce jour,Severus devint froid et distant avec les autres.Il avait eu un grand vide dans son cœur après la mort de ses parents.Il n'avait ni grands-parents,ni autre famille,il était seul.

Severus fit sa scolarité à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard.Durant ses études, il brilla auw yeux de tous ses professeur,mais malheureusment,aussi à ceux d'un face beaucoup plus obscure. Il fit la rencontre de Lucius Malefoy qui l'entraina dans l'obscure côté de la magie,Severus devint donc Mangemort.Sorcier de sang-pure qui plus est partisan de Voldemort,il lui était obligé de détester les moldus.Et c'est ce qu'il fit.Il devint professeur à Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard,il continua à détester les moldus jusqu'au jour où…


	2. Chapitre 1: Découverte et présentation

Chapitre 1 : Découverte

Cet été là, Severus retourna au manoir pour y passer ses vacances.

Une jeune fille, du nom de Pauline Abeilla, courait dans la forêt, regardant sans cesse derrière elle. Pauline courait à en perdre haleine, elle semblait vouloir échapper à quelque chose. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute une énorme grille aux barreaux d'acier. Pauline recula un peu pour voir l'écriteau où elle pu lire : « Manoir Rogue ».

« Ca donne l'impression d'être tombé dans un château hanté »pensa Pauline.

Elle poussa la grille qui fit un grincement horrible.

« Tout ce que j'adore »Ironisa alors Pauline.

Elle pu alors voir une gigantesque allée de pavés gris, se chevauchant les uns et les autres.

Pauline posa un pied avec précaution sur le chemin et puis l'autre, et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de danger ; elle pouvait avancer tranquillement.

Au bout de trois minutes, Pauline arriva au pied des marches d'un splendide escalier de pierres anciennes, au pied de chaque rampe était postée, sans doute pour effrayer les intrus, une gargouille à l'air sinistre. Elle monta une dizaine de marches et arriva aux portes d'un immense manoir. Les portes, faites de chêne, lui semblait-elle, mesuraient au moins six mètres de haut.

« Ouhaou, je suis tombée à la bonne adresse. J'espère seulement qu'il y a quelqu'un.»

Pauline poussa la porte et entra. Elle stoppa net. Ce que Pauline voyait était inoubliable ; le sol fait de marbre bleu, reflétait son corps. Par le plafond en dôme, on pouvait voir le ciel bleu du moi de juillet. Le hall d'entrée était immense. Plusieurs portraits y étaient accrochés.

« Il semble dormir…et même respirer ! » s'étonna Pauline

« Il y a-t-il quelqu'un ?»

Pas de réponse.

«Hé ho, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Bon, je vais me faire la visite guidée sans guide alors. »

Pauline recommença à avancer lorsqu'un mouvement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Pauline se retourna d'un seul mouvement et se cogna à une chose dure et noire. La violence du choc la fit tomber par terre.

Elle releva la tête pour voir un homme tout de noir vêtu. Il était grand et mince,ses habits noirs collés sur son torse laissaient apercevoir des muscle pas trop exagérer, juste bon comme il faut. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux noir de jais, on avait l'impression de pouvoir y plonger si l'on le voulait.

Ses cheveux semblaient noirs eux aussi, semblaient gras. Sa bouche était mince et pincé,ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées. Cet homme pour le moins étrange dégageait un mystère envoûtant, Pauline l'examina un peu mieux et se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup de charme. Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par l'objet même de cette contemplation.

« Lorsque vous aurez terminé de m'examiner ainsi comme un animal vous me le direz,lança l'inconnu tel une flèche glacial

« Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas…je…vous … »balbutia Pauline

« Cessez!Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans mon Manoir ? »

« je m'appelle Pauline Abeilla »murmura-t-elle « Je viens de Londres »

Pauline respira profondément,elle ne se sentait pas encore pour parler de ça.Parler du pourquoi elle fuyait.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma deuxième question, susurra-t-il. »

« Je me cache,un homme cherche à me tuer,un homme au visage de serpent. C'est un sorcier. J'ai appris qu'il me cherchait à cause de mon arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-mère »murmura Melle Abeilla.

« Comment s'appelle votre arrière grand-mère ? »

« Rowena Serdaigle…Quelle importance cela a-t-il ? Questionna Pauline. Je sais que vous le savez, je le vois à votre réaction. »

Chapitre 2 : Révélation

« Aucune, mentit l'inconnu »

« Très bien, Pauline n'insista pas »


	3. Chapitre 2: Révélation

Chapitre 2 : Présentation et révélation .

Il regarda la jeune demoiselle. Elle avait de beaux yeux couleur noisette, une bouche parfaitement dessinée, ses lèvres n'étaient pas trop grosses ni trop fines ; elles étaient parfaites. Et ses cheveux, soyeux et brillants, d'un blond presque blanc avec de fins reflets bleu ciel. Ils étaient relevés en chignon d'où des mèches rebelles s'échappaient.

« Aucune, mentit l'inconnu »

« Très bien » Pauline n'insista pas.

« J'y reviendrai plus tard, pensa Pauline »

Un ange passa…puis un autre.

« Puis-je me permettre une question Mr ? »

« Vous venez de le faire, mais allez-y »

« D'accord, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

L'inconnu lui accorda un regard noir à glacer le sang.

« Allons, je vous ai dis qui j'étais et d'où je venais ! Vous pourriez au moins me le dire » s'énerva Pauline.

« Très bien, dit l'inconnu d'une voix doucereuse et les yeux étincelants, mais ne vous avisez jamais plus de me parler sur ce ton, petite effrontée ! »

Pauline le regarda, quelque chose émanait de lui à cet instant précis ; quelque chose d'indéfinissable …d'étrange. Pauline recula de deux pas, effrayé.

« Mon nom est Severus Rogue, Pr. de Potions de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie élémentaire. Je suis également le directeur de la maison Serpentard. »

Pauline le regarda incrédule puis éclata d'un rire cristallin.

Severus se surprit à la trouver belle. Il chasse vite cette pensée et se dit fou.

« Ecole de sorcellerie !Hahahahaha pourquoi pas ? »

Severus se renfrogna

« Taisez-vous stupide Moldue ! » hurla Severus « Vous ne savez donc rien de votre arrière grand-mère ? »

Le sourire de Pauline s'effaça.

« Non, ma mère m'a dit de ne pas penser à elle » Sa voix se brisa « Elle m'a dit qu'on la prenait pour une folle. »

« Ecoutez-moi, ce que je vais vous dire est sérieux. Vraiment sérieux, Miss. Votre arrière grand-mère était Rowena Serdaigle, fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle à Poudlard. » Severus parlait d'une voix calme et assurée, comme lorsqu'il donnait ses cours.

Pauline le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Vous voulez dire que…moi aussi je suis une une une sorcière ? » Pauline avait les yeux brillants.

« Oui, je pense que vous avez été inscrite sur les listes de Poudlard, pourquoi n'y avez-vous jamais été ? Avez-vous seulement reçu votre lettre… »

Pauline le regarda sans comprendre.

« Une lettre ? Mais bien sûre !Voila…je ne …mais bien sûre ! »

Flash Back

« Maman, maman !Le courrier est làààààà »

« Pauline, ma chérie, peux-tu me l'apporter ? »

Pauline courut à la porte pour aller ramasser le courrier

Petite curieuse qu'elle était, elle regarda les lettres.

« Facture, contributions, tiens… une carte de Tante Eudoxie, pas pour…mais attends, celle-là elle est pour moi »

_Melle Pauline Abeilla_

_13, Dawson Street_

_Londres_

Elle courut au salon pour aller trouver sa mère.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn, j'ai reçu une lettre ! »

« Montre-moi ma chérie »

Sa mère pâlit à la vue de la lettre et la jeta dans le feu.

« Mais maman, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » Pauline partit en claquant la porte dans sa chambre.

Fin du Flash Back

« …..lettre ? » Questionna Severus

Pauline sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs.

« Pardon ? J'étais loin, excusez-moi Pr. Vous disiez ?

« Je vous demandais pourquoi votre mère a-t-elle jeté votre lettre ? » Rogue la regardait d'un regard pénétrant.

« Comment savez-vous… » Des points d'interrogations trônaient à la place des yeux de Pauline.

Chap3 : Occlumancie et lettre.

« Mon dieu, vais-je devoir tout apprendre a cette Moldue ? »Pensa Severus « Elle me fait pensez à…Granger avec toutes ses questions. » Severus se renfrogna « Je suis vacances et je doit tout de même avoir une pensée pour cette petite Gryffondore de Granger. »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mrs Samovar

J'ai changé le titre par rapport au chapitre précednet où j'avais mis que se serais "Occlumancie et lettre"

Chapitre 3 : Mrs Samovar

« Mon dieu, vais-je devoir tout apprendre a cette Moldue ? » pensa Severus « Elle me fait pensez à…Granger avec toutes ses questions. » Severus se renfrogna « Je suis vacances et je dois tout de même avoir une pensée pour cette petite Gryffondore de Granger. »

Severus respira pour garder son calme, cela le lassait de devoir encore apprendre des choses à un cornichon sur pattes.

« Et bien, il se trouve Miss, que je pratique l'Occlumancie. Ne perdez pas votre temps à me demander ce que c'est, je ne vous l'expliquerai pas. »

Pauline la regarda outrée et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Severus.

« Comptez-vous me faire rester encore longtemps dans ce hall ? Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici alors déguerpissez ! » cracha Rogue.

Pauline le défia du regard.

« Vous voulez dire, que vous refusez de porter secours à une mineur en danger…c'est bien cela ? »

« Ce qu'elle peut m'exaspérer cette petite, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? » pensa Severus.

« Très bien,….Mrs Samovar !Mrs Samovar ! (1)»

Une petite créature arriva en courrant. Elle avait de grandes oreilles pointues, un petit nez tout fin et de grands yeux mauves.

« Maître a demandé Mrs Samovar, Maître ? »Couina la petite chose.

« Oui, Jaïla, j'aimerai que tu montre à Miss Abeilla sa chambre. »

« Oui, Maître, dans quelle aile du château ? Maître ? »

« L'aile Est bien sûre, le plus loin possible de moi »

Pauline le regarda et fit la moue.

« Ho, très bien **Professeur **Rogue »Pauline le taquinait, mais en voyant le regard noir du Pr.Rogue elle s'arrêta sur le champ. « Mais d'abord, dîtes-moi qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose » dit-elle en pointa Jaïla du doigt.

« C'est l'elfe de maison, il ne vous ferra aucun mal … »Pauline sembla rassurée « …tant que je ne le lui dirai pas » ajouta Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

« Ho, je vois. Bon et bien bonne nuit alors » Lança la jeune fille.

Pauline fit mine de partir, puis elle se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en courant, faisant retentir son rire cristallin dans tout le hall.

« Elle ne paie rien pour attendre ! » Severus partit dans ses appartements et entreprit de faire un potion pour se calmer les nerfs.

Pauline suivait Jaïla dans les couloirs sombres du Manoir.

« C'est fou la saleté qui règne dans ce Manoir…Vous a-t-il interdit de faire le ménage ? » question Pauline

« Ho, non Miss, Maître n'a pas encore demandé à Jaïla de faire le ménage. Maître vient seulement de rentrer au Manoir. » Jaïla s'arrêta devant une grand porte. « Voici votre chambre, le dîner sera servit à 19.00 »

Pauline regarda sa montre 18.15.

« Très bien Jaïla, et merci »

Chapitre 4 : Repas

Pauline rentra dans sa chambre, elle avança jusqu'à son centre et s'arrêta. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un tapis couleur pêche. Un immense lit a baldaquins trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un lustre en cristal pendait du plafond et répandait une douce lumière. Pauline se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Ouaaa, c'est magnifique, la couleur pêche est ma préférée, le sait-il ou est-ce un hasard ? »


	5. Chapter 4: Lettre et repas

Chapitre 4 : Repas et lettre

Pauline entra dans sa chambre, elle avança jusqu'à son centre et s'arrêta. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un tapis couleur pêche. Un immense lit a baldaquins trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un lustre en cristal pendait du plafond et répandait une douce lumière. Pauline se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Ouaaa, c'est magnifique, la couleur pêche est ma préférée, le sait-il ou est-ce un hasard ? »

Pauline entreprit de regarder dans les tiroirs, ils étaient vides.

« Fallait s'en douter »

Pauline regarda encore sa montre 18.25

« J'ai encore le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle de bain, ensuite, je visiterai un peu le coin. »

Pauline ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Et là, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux !

La salle d'eau était immense. En son centre, il y avait une immense baignoire avec des robinets d'or.

Elle s'approcha des éviers de porcelaines et vit, là aussi, que les robinets étaient fait d'or. A gauche de la porte, il y avait un très grand miroir, encore une fois, les bords étaient en or. Le carrelage en marbre blanc rendait son reflet à Pauline. Quant aux murs, ils étaient en marbre blanc eux aussi, autour de chaque mur, peint au fin pinceau, des inscriptions que Pauline ne su déchiffrer.

« Hé bien, c'est le grand luxe ici. Récapitulons : un hôte avec d'une froideur incomparable mais d'un charme fou, une petite créature à notre service et une salle d'eau super ! Je suis impatiente de voir le reste.»

Pauline regarda sa montre 18.40 et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle se promena dans les couloirs en les examinant, sur tous les murs étaient accrochés des tableaux. Ils semblaient toujours dormir. Pauline, toujours curieuse, s'avança vers un de tableaux et le regarda de très près, sous tous les angles. Pauline s'apprêtait à le toucher lorsque l'homme dans le tableau ouvrit les yeux.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Severus !Severus au secours »

Quelques minutes plus tard Severus arriva et ce qu'il vit valait la peine d'un bon fou rire. Pauline était pétrifiée au milieu du couloir le doigt pointé vers le tableau.

« Que se passe-t-il Miss ? Auriez-vous vu un fantôme ? » Ironisa Rogue

« Non ! Professeur, ce tableau a ouvert les yeux…comment cela se peut-il ? »

« Hé bien, Albert, il me semble qui aie fait peur à cette petite nature… »

Pauline le regarda, a qui s'adressait-il ? Et qui traitait-il de petite nature ?

« Il me semble aussi ? Severus…Qui est cette charmante personne ? » C'était Albert qui venait de parler.

Là, plus aucun doute n'était présent, les tableaux vivaient.

Severus renifla en entendant ce « charmante personne ».

« Cette _charmante personne_ est l'arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petite fille de Rowena Serdaigle »

Albert regarda Pauline et avec un large sourire il lui tendit la main hors du tableau.

« Hooo bon et bien enchanté Miss »

Pauline qui avait suivit toute la conversation le regarda et puis sourit.

« Moi de même cher Monsieur » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Severus se retourna vers Pauline

« Miss, il est 18.55, allons dîner »

« Bien »

Et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« Nous y voici » dit Severus en ouvrant la porte de la salle à manger

Ce que Pauline remarqua en premier dans la pièce, s'était sa couleur, du vert. Pauline détestait le vert, elle fit une grimace et continua son inspection. Du marbre par terre, toujours de la même couleur.

« Avez-vous terminer, Miss ? »Interrogea Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

« Oui, votre salle à manger est très…verte ! » A ce mot Pauline fronça le nez.

Ils s'assirent et attendirent. Mais qu'attendaient-ils au juste ? Il n'y avait ni boisson, ni nourriture sur la table. Pauline en profita pour regarder son hôte. Ses yeux si sombres ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Elle descendit plus bas, et examina son torse. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de la couche de vêtement qu'il portait, mais ce qu'elle entrevoyait, la satisfaisait. Pauline abaissa son regard jusqu'à ses mains. Elle s'émerveilla par de telles mains ! Comme elles étaient belles, comme elles semblaient douces. Pauline les embrassa du regard. Elle remonta son regard jusqu'aux lèvre de Severus. Belles et sensuelles, c'était de ces lèvres que sortaient les paroles dures et froides, mais tellement envoûtantes de Severus Rogue. Pauline remonta une fois encore à ses yeux, mais arrêta dès qu'elle vu son regard, bien qu'elle aurait voulu continuer !

« Je vous surprend encore à m'admirer, décidément, les jeunes demoiselles de Serdaigles ne me résiste pas ( nda : clin d'œil au Seigneur des Cachots). »Dit-il d'un air suffisant.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant… »

Severus regarda la jeune fille avec un rictus.

« Bon, avez-vous faim maintenant ? »Lança Pauline

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas faim, Miss Abeilla »

« Et bien, qu'attendons-nous alors ? »

« Nous attendons Jeïla. »Il regarda Pauline, comme s'il lisait en elle.

Pauline détourna le regard rapidement, se sentant mal à l'aise.

« Puisque nous avons du temps devant nous avant de dîner, j'aimerais vous parlez de votre scolarité à Poudlard »Repris Rogue sur un ton qui ne voulait pas de réplique.

« Je dois d'abord commencer pas le tout début. » Rogue regardait à présent Pauline, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Il repris d'une voix autoritaire, comme si il donnait un cours.

« Votre arrière grand-mère,Rowena Serdaigle, n'est autre que l'une des quatre fondatrice de Poudlard. Ce qui veut donc dire, que vous êtes l'héritière de la maison Serdaigle et que… »

« La maison Serdaigle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Le coupa Pauline

« Si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu, Miss, vous le sauriez surement » Trancha Rogue.

Pauline marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et reporta son attention sur Rogue.

« Comme je le disais, vous êtes l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle. Rowena faisait partie des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il y avait, Salazar Serpentard…» Rogue fit un petit sourire « …, Holga Pouffsoufle, Godric Gryffondore… »Cette fois il fit une grimace « …, et enfin Rowena Serdaigle. » Severus repris son souffle et regarda Pauline, elle lui faisait penser à Granger, avec cet air de boire ses paroles. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, ça changeait des idiots à qui il donnait cours. Severus reprit son récit.

« Chaque fondateur donna son nom à une maison. Votre arrière grand-mère donna donc son nom à la maison Serdaigle. »

Pauline regardait cet homme, qui lui parlait de son arrière grand-mère comme s'il l'avait vraiment connue. Alors, Rowena était si connue. Pauline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais elle croyait tout ce que l'homme lui disait. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleur.

« Oua, et dire que je me croyais banale… »

« Ce n'est pas tout, je dois vous remettre cette lettre » Il se leva et alla chercher dans un des tiroires du buffet.Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une lettre au papier jaunis.

« Voilà, j'ai en ma possession votre lettre, suite à la demande du Directeur de l'école.Il savait que je vous verrais un jour ou l'autre »Commença Severus. « Ne me demandez pas comment il le savait, je ne le sais pas non plus » Ajouta-t-il en voyant Pauline ouvrir la bouche avec un regard stupéfait. Severus lui tendit la lettre et Pauline la pris d'une main tremblante et entrepris de la lire.

_Miss P.Abeilla_

_16 Dawson Street_

_Londres_

_COLLEGE POUDLARD,ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledor_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Abeilla,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez si joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Abeilla, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe._

Pauline relut sa lettre pour être sûre d'avoir bien tout compris. Puis elle releva la tête vers le professeur Rogue.

« Et ben, si on m'avait dit un jour…oua… » Pauline ne savait plus quoi pensez.

Severus qui l'avait regardée pendant qu'elle lisait sa lettre, la trouva belle à la lueur des chandelles.Il chassa bien vite cette pensée.

« Bon, et si nous mangions ? » Lança Pauline.

« En effet, cela me semble être une bonne idée. » Répliqua Sev'.

Il mangèrent en silence, puis Pauline alla se coucher. Cette nuit promettait d'être parsemée de rêves étonnant.

Chapitre 5 : Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant, mais aux marches du temps,mon cœur s'éveille en secret..

**Réponse aux reviews**

**MPHDP:** Voili,ca va comme ça . Excuse c'est ma premiere fic,faut que je me glisse dans le bain ;)

**Lunécume :** Lol ba non, quoique...c'est bien possible lol


	6. Chapitre 5: Il n'a rien d'un prince

Pour ce chapitre je vais vous faire voir un des rêves de Pauline, il sera en _italique_, je vais le conter en « je » car c'est comme si c'était elle qui le racontait.

Chapitre 5 : Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant, mais aux marches du temps mon cœur s'éveille en secret.

Pauline alla se coucher, la tête bourdonnante. Que de nouvelles, elle était l'héritière de l'une des fondateurs de la plus célèbre école …de sorcellerie !

La jeune femme se coucha dans son lit à baldaquin, elle n'avait jamais eu un lit aussi confortable de toute sa vie. Elle commençait à s'endormir, ses pensées vagabondaient dans son esprit. Elle repensait à Severus Rogue, son hôte. Bien qu'il soit désagréable, froid et distant, elle lui trouvait quefglque chose de différent des autres, quelque chose d'attirant, de charmeur, d'ensorcelant…Pauline finit par s'endormir et fit un rêve pour le moins étrange.

_Je marche dans un long couloir bleu, il me semble sans fin. Sur tous les murs, il y a des portraits de personnages endormis mais aussi, il y a une très belle peinture de rose. Je m'en approche et l'observe, elle est sous un globe de verre, elle semble flotter dans le vide. Au pied de la Rose, se trouvent des pétales morts, je les regarde et je me sens triste sans savoir pourquoi. En haut de la peinture, il y a une inscription en arc de cercle. Je n'en comprends pas la signification, c'est une écriture qui m'est inconnue. Sans savoir pourquoi ni d'où, je sors un bic et un papier et je note l'inscription en prenant soins de bien recopier chaque symbole._

Pauline se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda l'heure, dans une heure il serait temps d'aller manger. Elle décida de prendre une douche. En se levant, elle perdit quelque chose mais ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Pauline sortit de la douche, elle s'habilla avec une longue robe bleue et remonta ses cheveux en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles. Elle souligna ses yeux chocolat d'un trait de crayon noir, juste pour les allonger un peu. Elle se brossa les dents et descendit dans la salle à manger. Pauline se tenait devant la grande porte et hésitait à rentrer. Trouverait-elle Severus Rogue assis à siroter tranquillement un thé ? Elle leva le poing pour toquer mais se ravisa et à la place entra. Comme prévu, elle trouva Rogue assis en bout de table, buvant sa tasse de thé calmement. Pauline alla s'asseoir à la droite de Severus et lui adressa un faible « bonjour ». Il ne releva même pas la tête et se contenta de marmonner un « bonjour Miss ». Pauline le regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns, elle était comme hypnotisée par lui. Ses mains, ses doigts…longs et fins. Elle reprit quelque peu ses esprits et se beurra un toast. La jeune fille tandis la main vers le thé en même temps que Severus, et l'inévitable se produisit ; la main de Severus effleura celle de Pauline qui la retira en un temps record. Le rose lui monta immédiatement aux joues, quand à Severus, il lui lança un regard noir. Pauline esquissa un petit sourire et se leva de table.

« Excusez-moi Severus, lança –t-elle »

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir puis repris timidement.

« Vous savez, le 15 c'est mon anniversaire et… »

« Et que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? »Répliqua froidement Severus .

« Je…je pensais que…c'est-à-dire que 20 ans ça se fête non ? »S'avança timidement Pauline

« Vous avez vingt ans ? »Questionna Severus et sans attendre la réponse il reprit.

« Moi qui pensais que vous n'aviez pas plus de16ans. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous fêterez vos vingt ans seule. »

Il se leva et parti, sa longue cape noire tourbillonnante derrière lui, laissant Pauline seule dans la salle à manger.

Dans les appartements de Severus

« Jeïla ! Jeïla ! » Hurlait Severus

« Jeïla arrive Monsieur ! » Couina une petite voix.

« Apporte-moi un verre de martini, veux-tu ? »Lui ordonna Severus

Jeïla alla chercher le verre pour son maître et revint.

« Si Jeïla peut se permettre, Monsieur, vous devriez présenter vos excuses à Miss, Monsieur »

Severus regardait le feu sans rien dire, laissant ainsi le droit à Jeïla de continuer.

« Peut-être devriez-vous l'inviter à dîner et ainsi lui présenter vos excuses ? »

Severus releva la tête

« Moi, présenter mes excuses ? Ca jamais ! Plutôt être kidnappé par une bande de Serdaigle ! »

Jeïla baissa le nez et sortit de la pièce.

Severus laissa son regard se perdre dans la beauté du feu devant lui. Il repensait à cette pauvre fillette, que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait s'abaisser a fêter un anniversaire ? Qui est-ce qui a fêté son anniversaire de 20 ans a lui ? Personne. Alors cette petite impertinente le fêtra elle aussi seule !

Dans la chambre de Pauline

Pauline était étendue par terre dans sa chambre, elle aimait la sensation du marbre froid contre sa peau chaude. Elle repensait à la réaction de Severus et ça lui fit mal. Pourquoi était-il si froid ? Elle se leva et alla vers son lit. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un bout de papier sur sa table de nuit. Elle le pris et y vu une inscription incompréhensible pour elle. La jeune feme repensa soudain a son rêve, elle avait alors vraiment été dans le couloir ?

Pauline voulu en savoir plus sur le tableau et parti a sa recherche dans les couloirs.

Dans les appartement de Severus

Severus avait fini par s'endormir devant le feu. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, une étincelle s'était logée dans les mailles du tapis. Le coin de ce dernier pris feu, Severus lui, dormait toujours dans son fauteuil …..

Severus va-t-il cramer dans sa chambre ?

Suite au prochain chapitre niark niark

Réponse aux reviews

**Lala : **_La voila la suite  Contente que tu aimes :D_

**Ayla**_ : Merciiii (k) vla le chapitre 5 ! Je préviens sur le forum d'accord _

**Blanche **_: Voila la suiiiiite_

**Sae : **_Mrs Samovar…lol j'avais envie de garder un des noms du films alors vala _

**Elfie : **_Voila, tu as la réponse a ta question, elle va avoir 20 ans _


	7. Chapter 6: Progrès

Chapitre 6 : Progrès

Pauline se promenait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de son cadre, elle ne sentait pas très bien, pensant bien trop à son hôte. La jeune femme présentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, cela empirait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers l'aile Est du Manoir. Elle arriva enfin devant ce cadre qu'elle cherchait temps. Il était immense, une rose rouge, en son centre, reposait sous un globe de verre, quelques pétales étaient tombés de la fleur qui semblait flotter sous le globe. Pauline regardait le tableau et restait béate devant, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'une beauté pareille. La jeune femme effleura les pétales et descendit jusqu'aux épines.

« Aïe, s'écria-t-elle. » Pauline approcha son visage du tableau et réalisa que les épines en sortaient.

« C'est…magnifique… ».

Elle promena ses doigts sur les bords d'or du tableau, les laissa vagabonder sur l'écriture énigmatique. Pauline se concentra sur les lettres, certaines d'avoir déjà vu cette forme d'inscription quelque part.

« Mais bien sure ! Pauline se frappa le front. C'est de l'hébreu ! Je peux la déchiffrer.

Elle entreprit donc de plonger dans ses souvenirs pour ainsi retrouver cette langue familière.

Pauline se mit à déchiffrer en passant son doigt sur les mots

« Que…Que celle qui saura dé…décongeler le cœur de la bête avant…avant que ne se meure la rose …puisse vivre l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aura découvert. »

Pauline resta perplexe et relu la phrase. A sa grande surprise le tableau s'ouvrit sur une entrée d'où une épaisse fumée noire sortit. Pauline toussota et s'avança, prudente, dans le passage.

« Chouette, un passage secret » pensa-t-elle

Elle fit à peu près un mètre et arriva devant une porte

« Quelle chaleur » pensa-t-elle

Pauline ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Du feu, du feu partout dans cette salle. Pauline s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'elle aperçu quelqu'un affalé dans le fauteuil, il semblait dormir.

«- Je ne peux pas le laisse comme ça » Pensa-t-elle

Elle déchira un pan de sa robe et se banda la bouche, elle en déchira deux autres pour se bander les mains. Pauline entreprit alors de déblayer un chemin jusqu'au fauteuil, il fallait faire vite car le feu se propageait à une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la personne son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

« Mon Dieu, Se…Severus » Elle prit son pou et soupira de bonheur en le sentant régulier, Severus était simplement endormi. Pauline le secoua pour le réveiller, Severus remue et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qui était au dessus de lui il cracha son venin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mes appartement et…. » Il regarda autour de lui et lança un regard noir à la cheminée.

« Haem, Professeur Rogue, si vous avez envie de mourir brûler continuez de lancer des regards noirs à vos objets, moi je sors… »Elle lui jeta un regard et parti en direction de la sortie. Severus la regarda, puis jeta un sors pour éteindre le feu et sorti.

Pauline s'avança directement vers lui, on pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

«- Seigneur Severus, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » Elle avait eu si peur, si peur de le perdre.

«- Bien sûre que je ne suis pas blessé petite idiote » Cracha-t-il

Pauline le regarda et lui mit une gifle magistrale.

«- Je vous ai sauvez la vie Severus ! Pauline était hors d'elle. Si je n'étais pas venue, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est ; dévoré par les flammes » Sa voix se brisa.

Severus la toisa du regard puis fini par avoir un peu de pitié

« Je la traite comme une petite gamine, alors qu'elle vient de risquer sa vie pour sauver la mienne »Pensa Severus. Il la regarda un moment, soupira et se lança d'une voix glaciale, bien qu'il l'aurait voulu un peu plus chaude.

« Merci, Miss, de m'avoir… »Severus ouvrit la bouche et lança, comme si ce mot lui écorchait les lèvres « De m'avoir sauvé la vie ce soir » Il lui lança un regard noir.

Pauline le regarda, s'il comptait l'impressionner avec son regarde c'était raté, elle le trouvait terriblement charmeur ainsi.

« De rien, j'ai eu très peur vous savez » Elle fit la moue « A présent, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner à ma chambre » Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Severus reprit la parole.

« Comment avez-vous ouvert la porte ? » Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

Pauline rougit de la tête aux pieds

« J'ai…J'ai traduit l'inscription sur le tableau »

Severus la fixait du regard, la trouvant ridicule à rougir ainsi devant lui, alors qu'il lui posait une simple question.

« Il me semble, que j'ai une dette envers vous à présent, lâcha Severus »

Paulien releva la tête et le fixa, le regard brillant.

« Vous savez,commenca-t-elle, je ne demande qu'une seule chose venant de vous,_Severus_, se serait… »Pauline hésitait, elle pensait déjà à sa réaction ; mais tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Se serait, que vous fêtiez mon anniversaire avec moi » Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'orage. Severus la regarde, il la trouvait vraiment jolie, avec ce petit air d'enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Il soupira et accepta. Pauline le fit un grand sourire resplendissant et le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci Severus, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir »

Sur ce elle reparti dans sa chambre, son anniversaire n'était plus que dans deux jours. Comme elle avait hâte.

Couchée sur son lit elle sombra dans ses pensée.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il aie accepté, il fait des progrès. Il ne se rend donc pas compte du charme qu'il a ? Pourquoi veut-il se montrer abject ? » Pauline bailla, et doucement, sombra dans un doux sommeil.


	8. Chapter7:Emplettes au Chemin de Traverse

Ne tient **ABSOLUEMENT** pas compte du tome 6 : Severus Rogue est mon personnage préféré et c'est pas parce qu'il a fait un truc dégueulasse (je le reconnais) que je vais abandonner ma fic.

Rien qu'une chose à dire : **JE T'AIME SEVERUS** D

Chapitre 7 : Emplettes au Chemin de Traverse.

Pauline se réveilla, un rayon de soleil caressant doucement sa joue. Elle s'étira paresseusement, ouvrit péniblement les yeux et bâilla longuement. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose sur sa table de chevet. Pauline tendit le bras et pris la petite boite.

Elle la secoua, mais n'entendant rien à l'intérieur, elle l'ouvrit. Une jolie poussière argentée en sortit, se déposant partout autour de la jeune femme. Pauline la regarda, les yeux brillants. Elle prit la petite carte qui accompagnait la poussière et la lut.

« Miss Abeilla,

Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, votre bal aura lieu ce soir a 19h00. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas de robe, c'est pour cela que je vais vous accompagner au chemin de traverse.

Ne me remerciez pas, c'est vous qui m'y avez obligé contre mon gré !

S.Rogue »

Pauline regardait le mot sans bouger. Il lui souhaitait son anniversaire, pas de bon cœur certes, mais il le lui souhaitait tout de même.

Elle se leva, aussi légère qu'une plume et fila dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait se faire belle, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas eu tort d'accepter cette petite fête.

La jeune femme entra dans la douche et se lava les cheveux avec du shampoing vanillé.

Elle en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, se regarda dans le miroir et soupira, se demandant si les sorciers avaient des sorts pour se coiffés plus vite…

Après s'être débattue avec ses longs cheveux, Pauline sortit de sa chambre, un peignoir autour du corps. Elle se dirigea vers la penderie et se choisi une jolie robe noire, très simple mais féminine.

Pauline repassa par la salle de bain et souligna ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir, mit des boucles d'oreilles argentée et glissa une petite pince ayant la forme d'un serpent, lui aussi argenté, dans ses cheveux. Elle se brossa les dents et descendit, répandant partout où elle passait, une odeur enivrante de vanille.

Pauline arriva devant la porte de la salle à manger et hésita a rentré. Devait-elle frapper ? Allait-elle le trouver là, assis en bout de table, sirotant un thé d'une main et tenant le Gazette de l'autre, comme tous les matins ? Ou serait-il absent ? Renfermé dans la pièce qu'il lui avait interdite de visiter ?

Pauline respira et ouvrit la porte et à sa grande satisfaction elle le trouva assis en bout de table sirotant un thé et lisant son journal.

La jeune femme s'avança et alla s'asseoir à sa droite comme tous les matins.

« - Bonjour, Professeur Rogue » Lança-t-elle timidement.

Rogue releva la tête et resta un moment à la regarder. Il se surprit à la trouver particulièrement ravissante ce matin. Il la détailla, ses cheveux, parfaitement arrangés, bouclaient légèrement. Ses yeux bruns chocolats pétillaient et Severus ressenti un petit fourmillement dans le ventre en la contemplant. Il se secoua et daigna enfin lui répondre.

« -Bonjour Pau….Miss Abeille » La voix de Severus sonnait étrangement, elle était tout à fait dénuée de sarcasme et de froideur. Il avait manqué de l'appeler par son prénom et Pauline le remarqua, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« -Je voulais vous remercier pour…votre geste »

Pauline avait dit ça d'une petite voix et du rouge colorait joliment ses joues.

Rogue émit un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à un « De rien Miss. »

Pauline sourit faiblement et se beurra un toast. Un silence écrasant régnait dans la pièce, la mettant mal à l'aise.

« -Professeur Rogue ? »

Severus soupira et releva la tête agacé.

« -Vous ne vous taisez-vous donc jamais ? »

Pauline rougit mais continua.

« -A vrai dire non. Mais je voulais vous parler du… chemin à l'envers ? »

Pauline n'était plus sûre du mot exact.

Severus eu un rictus

« -Vous voulez parler du Chemin de Traverse. » Lui lança-t-il en se moquant.

Pauline ne sourcilla même pas.

« -Oui, c'est cela même. Quand serons-nous prêts à partir ? »

Rogue la regarda.

« -Elle est vraiment belle avec cet air si sûr d'elle »

Severus se gifla mentalement.

« -Dès que vous aurez terminé vos bavardages nous pourrons y aller » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Pauline posa sa serviette et se leva.

« -Je suis prête » Elle avait un joli sourire, et penchait un peu la tête sur le côté pour voir Severus. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Il se tourna vers elle et entreprit de lui expliquer.

« -Vous allez prendre un peu de cette poudre » Il montra le pot. « Qui se trouve être de la poudre de Cheminette. Vous en lancez une poignée dans le feu, comme cela » Il fit le geste « Et vous prononcez clairement Chemin de Traverse » C'est ce qu'il fit, quelques secondes plus tard il avait disparut.

Pauline se retrouva seule dans la salle à manger. Elle entreprit alors de refaire tout ce que Severus avait fait. Elle se senti tourbillonner, cela lui donna l'envie de vomir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrit durement sur le sol, aux pieds de son colocataire.

« -Ouille »

Pauline se releva en s'agrippant à la robe de Severus, rouge de honte.

Severus eu un rictus.

« -Et bien, Miss Abeilla, vous ne tenez plus sur vos jambes ? » Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de suie sur sa robe. Par contre, il avait une grosse tache noire au coin de la bouche. Pauline eut un petit sourire. Elle tendit sa main et essuya la tache.

Rogue eut un petit tic avec sa bouche ; Pauline le trouva très mignon ; et repoussa sa main.

« -Je sais très bien me faire ma toilette seul Miss Abeilla » Cracha-t-il. « Pour ce qui est de vous…je n'en suis pas si sûre » En disant cela, il avait approché sa main à son tour puis essuya de la suie qui traînait sur sa joue. Pauline resta sans voix. Severus Rogue venait-il vraiment de lui enlever une tache de suie ? Elle le regarda sans parler ni bouger.

« -Lorsque vous aurez terminé de, une fois encore, me contempler, nous pourrons y aller ? » Il y avait une sorte d'amusement dans sa voix. Pauline se ressaisit et avança de quelques pas dans la pièce.

« -Je suis prête Professeur Rogue » Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Rogue grommela quelque chose et passa devant elle.

Ils sortirent tout deux dans la rue et Pauline ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

Une foule incroyable de personnes se pressait devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait encore vu autant de monde rassemblé sur une si petite surface.

Elle c'était inconsciemment rapprochée de Severus et agrippé son bras. Pauline venait de voir un groupe de gens encapuchonnés et cela lui avait rappelé cette nuit…la nuit où elle avait perdu ses parents. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais elle les chassa d'un coup de main.

Rogue ne la repoussa pas et avança vers le fond du chemin.

« -Pressez-vous donc un peu Miss Abeilla » Ordonna Rogue

Pauline allongea le pas, toujours bien cramponnée au bras de Rogue. Elle regardait les vitrines d'un œil brillant, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller les visiter !

Pauline ralenti le pas devant l'animalerie et regarda longuement une chouette blanches, elle avait des reflets violets et ses yeux étaient de la couleur du miel. Pauline la trouva magnifique.

Rogue remarqua l'attention que portait Pauline à la chouette et soupira.

« - Miss Abeilla, nous n'avons pas le temps pour des animaux ! »

Pauline fit la moue et ne bougea pas.

« - Regardez Severus, vous ne la trouvez pas mignonne comme tout cette chouette ? » Elle avait des yeux de chiens battus et Severus ferma les yeux.

« - Arrêtez vos enfantillages et suivez-moi » Lui dit-il fermement.

Pauline lança un dernier regard et suivit Rogue a contrecœur.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une boutique de vêtements.

Rogue poussa Pauline à l'intérieur sans trop de cérémonie.

Pauline chassa ses mains.

« -Je suis encore assez grande pour rentrer toute seule Professeur Rogue » S'exclama Pauline piquée au vif.

Rogue haussa les sourcils d'un air méprisant.

« - Il est vrai, qu'à vint ans maintenant, vous devez être capable de rentrer seule dans une boutique et faire vos emplettes…_seule » _Rogue avait bien insisté sur ce mot puis il eut un rictus.

« -Je vous laisse donc faire vos achats seule, Miss Abeilla, je vous attendrai au Manoir, en espérant que vous retrouverez le chemin. » Rogue se retourna et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Pauline lui attrapa la main.

Severus frissonna malgré lui.

« -Je…Professeur non attendez, je ne voulais pas je suis désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle

Pauline leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Voulez-vous rester avec moi, s'il vous plait ? » Pauline avait fait un joli sourire et Severus ne pu résister.

« - Très bien »

Pauline se retourna vers le comptoir, rayonnante et Severus prit la parole.

« - Mrs Guipure ? » Rogue qui s'était approché du comptoir le tapotait de ses longs doigts fins. Pauline suivait le rythme de ses doigts, hypnotisée.

« - Ha ! Vous voilà enfin. Nous ne vous attendions plus. » Rogue avait dit ça si sèchement que Pauline sursauta.

« - Professeur Rogue, quelle bonne surprise. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir » Sa voix froide et distante disait bien le contraire. Pauline lui lança un regard noir.

-Quelle hypocrite, pensa-t-elle.

« - Je ne suis pas ici pour entendre vos flatteries mais pour trouver une robe à cette jolie demoiselle. » Déclara Rogue d'une voix calme.

Pauline se figea avait-elle bien entendu « Jolie demoiselle » ? Son cœur battait la chamade…elle avait déjà ressentit ça lorsqu'elle avait seize ans…Elle avait le béguin pour Rogue ! Elle savait pourquoi ! Il était si…mystérieux et…mature et il avait un de ces charmes. Pauline rêvait au grand jour et ne se rendit pas compte que Mrs Guipure et Severus la regardaient.

Pour finir Rogue la secoua.

« -Miss Abeilla ? A quoi rêvez-vous donc ? » Lui demanda Rogue

Pauline rougit comme de la pointe des pieds à la racine des cheveux.

« -Heu et bien …A rien » Pauline lui fit un sourire d'ange et reprit. « Vous me disiez quelque chose ? »

Rogue du s'empêcher de sourire devant son si joli visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Severus ? Pensa-t-il

Mrs Guipure prit la parole.

« -Je vous demandais de nous accompagner au fond de la boutique pour faire des essayage, Miss… »

« - Ho, oui, oui bien sûr… » Répondit Pauline d'une petite voix.

Pauline suivit donc Mrs Guipure et Severus dans le fond du magasin. Elle se demanda si Severis allait faire des commentaires sur ses tenues. Elle voulait lui plaire à lui, alors évidemment, s'il n'aimait pas sa tenue, elle n'allait pas aller loin.

« - Quelle genre de robe voulez-vous Miss ? » Severus la regardait comme s'il la transperçait du regard.

« - Glamour ? Simple ? A paillettes ? Ou….Sexy ? » Rogue eut un rictus.

Pauline devint toute rouge.

« - Vous voulez sexy Professeur Rogue ? » Pauline le taquinait et le teint pâle de Rogue se rosa très légerement.

« - Prenez ce que vous voulez Miss Abeilla. » Rogue détailla Pauline puis détourna les yeux.

Pauline se dirigea vers les robes, elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Son regard fut attiré par une robe bleu ciel, avec un foulard a accroché au poignet et qui laissa un petit voile derrière elle. La jeune femme la décrocha et se tourna vers Mrs Guipure.

« -Où puis-je l'essayer, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Pauline.

La vendeuse pointa du doigt les cabines et Pauline s'y dirigea. Elle enfila sa robe et ressortit.

« - Severus ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Elle fit un petit tour lent sur elle-même et sourit.

« -Magnifique…Mais Severus, arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! » Severu se secoua de l'intérieur et répliqua.

« - Trop Serdaigle à mon goût » Lança Rogue.

Pauline renifla et alla se changer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec une robe rouge, décolletée dans le dos avec les manches éventées.

« -Celle-ci peut-être ? Vous ne la trouvez pas ravissante ? » Lança Pauline avec espoir.

Rogue renifla

« - Hors de question de vous avoir à MA table dans cette tenue ridicule. »

Pauline haussa les sourcils et alla se changer en ronchonnant.

« -Décidemment, il n'aime rien celui-là. »

Elle revint quelques secondes, habillée cette fois, d'une robe noir moulante, fendue dans le dos jusqu'au bas dos, ainsi que tout le long de la jambe gauche, et un décolleter au devant.

« - Celle-ci Professeur Rogue ? » Lança Pauline d'une voix…sensuelle.

Rogue releva la tête et resta figé. Cette robe lui plaisait fort bien ! Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre.

« - Miss Abeilla, si vous voulez jouer les dévergondées, ce n'est pas sous mes yeux que ça se fera ! Allez vous changez immédiatement ! » Gronda-t-il.

Pauline lui lança un regard noir et retourna dans la cabine.

Cette fois, elle revint avec une robe beige, elle n'allait pas très bien avec son teint et elle se demanda ce que Rogue trouverait bien à redire la dessus.

« - Et celle-ci ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Rogue eut un rictus (que Pauline trouva tout à fait craquant).

« -Vous ressemblez à un sac à patates. » Lui lança-t-il

Pauline soupira et s'énerva.

« -Vous êtes difficile et désagréable ! » Pauline posa ses poings sur ses anches. « - Vous pourriez au moins faire un petit effort et m'aider à choisir ma robe au lieu de critiquer tout ce que je porte ! »

Rogue se leva et vint se placer devant Pauline, à quelques centimètres de son visage et parla doucement, d'une voix de velours.

« - Je fais déjà un immense effort pour venir dans ce magasin et vous regardez mettre des tenues plus ridicules les unes que les autres, et vous vous permettez encore de me critiquer ! »

Ses narines frémissaient de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, Pauline ferma les yeux.

« - Je fêtes votre anniversaire en vous faisant une fête. Je vous héberge, et vous vous permettez encore de me critiquer ! »

Rogue était vraiment très très près de Pauline et celle-ci recula d'un pas lorsque Rogue mis son index sur sa poitrine.

« - Vous vous débrouillerez pour rentrer, et ne comptez pas avoir une fête ! Il en est hors de question. »

Rogue se retourna et partit dans un mouvement de cape. Pauline resta figée sur place et regarda Mrs Guipure, hébétée. Puis elle remarqua que Severus avait laissé sa bourse sur le comptoir. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« - Mrs Guipure ? »

Cette dernière ce retourna.

« -Oui ? »

Pauline lui fit un sourire.

« -J'aimerais une robe s'il vous plaît. »

Elle se tourna vers le rayon et pointa une robe.

« -Celle-ci, s'il vous plaît. »

Mrs Guipure acquiesça.

« - Oui Miss ».

Pauline paya les 5 gallions que la robe coûtait. Mais elle avait un autre problème sur les bras. Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ?

« - Heu…Mrs Guipure ? Puis-je vous embêter encore une fois ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

« -Oui bien sur »

Pauline fit un pâle sourire.

« -Comment je rentre ? »

Mrs Guipure éclata de rire et l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique.

« - Et bien, vous aller prendre la poudre de cheminette mon enfant. »

Mrs Guipure lui tendit une poignée et Pauline la regarda.

« - Je fais pareil que pour l'aller ? »

Mrs Guipure secoua la tête.

« - Non, vous devez dire « Manoir Rogue » »

Pauline fit un sourire gêné.

« - Ha oui bien sûre. Merci beaucoup. » Elle prit la poudre, la lança et cria « Manoir Rogue ».

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouvait dans le salon de Rogue, couverte de suie avec sa robe toute neuve dans un beau plastic.

Pauline regarda dans la pièce et ne vit pas la trace de Severus. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle regrettait de s'être emballée.

La jeune femme monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit. Il était 17.00

Dans une heure trente, son bal aurait dû avoir lieu… Mais Severus lui avait bien dit qu'il n'y aurait PAS de bal. Pauline ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Un petit moment après, elle fut attirée par un bruit à sa fenêtre. Elle se leva et alla l'ouvrir.

Elle eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant ce qui s'engouffra dans la pièce…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Luné** : Le bal va pouvoir avoir lieu ? Mmmmh pas si sur O

**Darky** : Mdr la baignoire D. Merci, je vais continuer a écrire !

_Bisous à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic Reviews aller aller je me suis tuée pour ce chapitre lol._


	9. Chapter 8: Le bal

Chapitre 8 : Le bal

Une petite chouette blanche aux reflets violets s'était posée sur son bureau, la patte tendue.

Pauline s'en approcha et la regarda attentivement, était-ce la même que celle qu'elle avait vue au Chemin de Traverse ?

Elle la caressa du bout des doigts et regarda ses yeux. Cette fois pas du doute, c'était bien la même. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver ici ?

La chouette fit un petit cri et becta doucement la main de Pauline. Cette dernière remarqua alors un message accroché à sa patte. Elle le déplia et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnu la belle écriture fine et arrondie du maître des potions.

« Miss Abeilla,

Malgré votre comportement chez Mrs Guipure, j'ai décidé de vous offrir tout de même cette chouette. J'ai vu que vous la regardiez tout à l'heure.

Je vous attends toujours ce soir. J'espère que vous aurez eu assez de bon sens pour vous achetez une robe. Ce soir, à 18h30 précise, dans la salle à manger.

S.Rogue »

Pauline posa le parchemin sur son bureau et sourit de toutes ses dents, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle regard la chouette et la caressa doucement

« -Comment vais-je t'appeler toi ? »

Elle l'observa un moment puis sourit.

« Je t'ai trouvé un joli prénom ma belle…Safya. »

La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa de ses grands yeux violets.

Pauline regarda l'heure et poussa un cri.

« - Il est déjà 17h45 ! »

Pauline se leva et alla dans le coin gauche de la pièce, puis revint une seconde après dans le coin droit, puis repartit dans le coin gauche, tout cela en trois secondes. Elle avait mit sa robe à l'envers et elle n'arrivait pas à coiffer ses cheveux. Pauline s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« -Calme toi, il te reste encore 40 minutes pour te préparer. »

Pauline enleva sa robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se posta devant le miroir et s'arma d'une brosse, puis commença à se coiffer. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle se regarda, visiblement satisfaite, puis ressorti et alla chercher sa robe. Pauline regarda sa montre 17h55.

« - Ce ne serait pas plus mal que j'arrive un peu plus tôt que 18h30. » Pensa-t-elle.

Pauline enfila sa robe et frissonna. Que penserait Severus de cette robe ? Est-ce qu'il la trouverait jolie ? Ou même belle ? Ou la trouverait-il idiote ?

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, Pauline avait bel et bien un faible pour Rogue. La jeune femme mit ses chaussures et revint dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit un peu de rouge à lèvre, souligna ses yeux bruns chocolat d'un trait de crayon noir, ce qui eut pour effet de les allongés. Pauline accrocha les seules boucles d'oreilles qu'elle possédait. Des « ressorts » d'argent. Elle trouva qu'elles n'allaient pas très bien avec sa robe, mais vu qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autre, elle se contenterait de celles-ci. Pauline regarda encore une fois sa montre 18h10. Son estomac se noua. Etait-il déjà dans la salle ? S'était-il mit sur son trente et un ?

Pauline fronça le nez à cette pensée, elle l'aimait comme il était, ce serait dommage qu'il se change juste pour un soir. La jeune femme se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis sortit de sa chambre. Il était 18h15. Pauline avança dans les couloirs, le cœur battant. Allait-il l'inviter à danser ? Allait-il parler avec elle ?

Pauline se tortilla les doigts et avançait lentement. 18h20. La jeune femme arriva devant la porte de la salle à manger. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Severus était assis dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, dans la salle à manger. Il regarda sa montre : 18h20.

« - Elle pourrait arriver en avance. » Soupira-t-il.

Severus ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle était derrière la porte à hésiter d'entrer. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes, son esprit tourné vers Pauline.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. Même lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Elle a l'air si mature, si… »

Severus sortit brusquement de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Pauline dans une tenue ravissante. Il la regarda et frissonna. Pauline portait une robe rose pâle, le bas traînait laissait une petite traîne derrière la jeune femme. La robe n'avait pas de brettelles et était décolletée dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches indomptables. Elle se tortillait nerveusement les mains et une boule d'affection pointa son nez dans le ventre de Severus. Il la trouvait…Belle, oui, c'était le mot. Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et regardait Severus. Ce dernier inclina la tête, légèrement troublé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui

« - Bonsoir Miss » Sa voix trahissait son trouble.

Pauline le regard et sourit. Il portait son éternel ensemble noir. La jeune femme en était ravie. Elle voulait danser avec Severus Rogue, et non avec un autre.

« -Bonsoir … Severus » Dit-elle timidement.

Severus s'approche de Pauline et lui tendit le bras. Pauline parut quelque peu surprise, mais le lui prit en rougissant légèrement.

« - Vous êtes ravissante. »

Seveur voulut rattraper les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche mais ils s'étaient déjà faufilés jusqu'aux oreilles de Pauline. Cette dernière devint rouge de la tête au pied. Elle avait réussi, elle avait choisit la bonne tenue.

« -M…Merci »

Il l'emmena vers la table et tira sa chaise. Pauline s'assit à la droite de Severus, comme d'habitude. Son regard fut attiré immédiatement par une petite boite allongée, posée à coté de ses couverts. Pauline brûlait d'envie de l'ouvrir, mais fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarquer. Severus passa derrière elle et s'assit à sa place.

Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce. Le cœur de Pauline battait la chamade. Allaient-ils danser ? Severus allait-il l'inviter ?

Rogue la regardait avec une expression détendue, qui était inconnue à Pauline, mais qu'elle trouvait absolument craquante. Elle avala difficilement et posa sa main sur la table, effleurant au passage les longs doigts fins de Severus. Pauline retira sa main à une vitesse inouïe en rougissant, la respiration rapide.

« -Excusez-moi » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Rogue ne répondit pas et Pauline releva la tête.

« -Et, vous êtes bien professeur. Vous enseignez donc à des élèves… » Commença-t-elle.

« - Je vois que vous avez le sens de la déduction Miss Abeilla » Le coupa-t-il ironiquement.

Pauline lui lança un regard noir. Severus se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais un regard aussi noir que le sien.

« - Aimez-vous enseigner Severus ? » Elle prit une bouchée en attendant la réponse de son hôte. Ce dernier reposa ses couverts et la regarda avec attention.

« - J'aime enseigner, mais pas à ces pauvres cornichons ignorants »

Pauline ouvrit la bouche avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« -Voyons Professeur Rogue, ce sont vos élèves ! C'est normal que ce soit des cornichons ignorants, puisque c'est VOUS qui devez leur enseigner ce qu'ils ignorent. » Elle avait prit la même ton qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle répondait aux questions des professeurs.

Severus bu une gorgée de vin et reporta son regard sur elle.

« - Vous savez, j'ai une élève, de Gryffondore certes » Il avait dit cette phrase avec du mépris dans la voix. « Mais, elle est tout à fait douée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue rater une seule potion. Et vous me faites un peu penser à elle, Pauline. Votre air si sur de vous, sérieux. »

Rogue avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne resta pas insensible à la prononciation de son prénom.

« - Vraiment ? » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la fine boite allongée, puis il se posa sur Severus, puis de nouveau sur la boite. Severus remarqua son manège mais ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder. Les yeux de Pauline trahissaient son envie. Elle approcha sa main de la boite et la prit, en essayant de toutes ses forces de trembler. Elle l'ouvrit et laissa sortir un petit « ho » de ses lèvres.

« -C'est….c'est une… »

« -Une baguette Miss Abeilla, plus précisément, la baguette de Rowena Serdaigle. En tant qu'héritière, je suppose qu'elle vous ira. »

Pauline la prit dans ses mains et une douce chaleur parcouru son corps. Elle regarda Severus, sachant que faire.

« -Agitez-la donc. Comme ceci … »

Il se leva et prit la main de Pauline dans la sienne, agitant sa baguette d'un geste gracieux. La jeune femme s'empourpra.

« Comme ça ? » Elle agita sa baguette d'où sortir des étincelles bleues et bronze.

Pauline resta bouche bée.

« - C'est moi qui ai fait _ça_ ? »

Rogue se contenta de soulever un sourcil. Ils avaient à présent terminé de dîner et Pauline regarda Severus, attendant qu'il engage la conversation. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Pauline prit la main de Severus avec un petit sourire.

« -Savez-vous danser ? » Lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle, elle ne savait pas danser par contre.

Rogue la regarda surpris et se leva. Il entraîna Pauline au milieu de la pièce et posa une main sur sa hanche. Pauline posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Severus et frissonna.

_Contes de toujours,_

_Des siècles passés,_

Severus rapprocha un peu Pauline qui n'osait pas le regarder et était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_Deux cœurs étrangers,_

_Que tout a changé,_

_Découvrent l'amour_

Severus fit glisser son autre main dans le dos de Pauline. Celle-ci mit une main dans sa nuque.

_Et le temps s'arrête,_

_Figés de bonheur,_

Pauline mit son autre main dans la nuque de Severus et posa sa tête sur son torse, respirant sa bonne odeur de menthe poivrée mélangée aux épices pour potions.

_Pétrifiant de peur,_

_Deux âmes en pleurs :_

Severus rapprocha encore leur deux corps et Pauline le regarda enfin, les yeux brillants, le cœur battant.

_La Belle et la Bête…_

Severus était là, contre elle et celle-ci n'attendait qu'une chose ce fût qu'il l'embrasse. Pauline c'était rendue compte au fil des jours qu'elle aimait cet homme si mystérieux au regard impénétrable. Elle se resserra un peu et pencha la tête, le regard fixé sur les lèvres délicieusement tentantes de Severus.

Severus regardait Pauline, indécis. Il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé cela, Pauline le regardait de ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Devait-il l'embrasser ? Ou devait-il la laisser là, reprenant son caractère de Serpentard froid et distant ?

Pauline n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et sans le vouloir elle laissa sortir un petit gémissement de sa gorge. Severus pencha la tête et s'approcha de Pauline. Il déposa un baiser, léger et furtif sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait eu peur de s'y brûler, tandis que Pauline sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Severus s'arrêta un instant pour voir sa réaction, mais lorsqu'il ne la sentit pas bouger, il recommença. Tout doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Pauline et y déposa un petit baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire en les voyants. Pauline poussa un petit soupir de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser délicat, presque innocent. Pauline avança doucement sa langue contre les lèvres de Severus, les écartant timidement pour explorer sa bouche. Severus mit une main douce et chaude sur la joue de la jeune femme. Pauline posa une main sur le torse de Severus et crispa un peu les doigts.

Ce fut Pauline qui rompit le baiser pour reprendre un peu son souffle.

Severus la regarda, elle était belle avec ses quelques mèches entourant son visage

Pauline rougissait, elle était encore contre le corps de Severus et s'y sentait bien.

Tout à coup Severus revint à la dure réalité. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu être son père. Il se recula précipitamment.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Cracha-t-il. Severus était parti, et le vilain Professeur Rogue revenu.

« -Je…je mais…C'est _vous_ qui m'avez embrasser.» Pauline ne comprenait plus rien.

Rogue ne répondit pas, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant une Pauline sidérée seule dans la pièce…

**Voila, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je suis fatiguée (2h20 du matin quand même), donc je réponds en vitesse aux reviews. Bien sûre, c'est la chanson du grand classique de Disney « La Belle et la Bête ». **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Vivi : **_Merci ! Oui je continue :D_

**Darky : **_Oui, enfin j'essaye ._

**Elfie : Oui**_, toujours ronchon, quoique, cette fois …_

**Lina : **_Nooon, me voila, je me suis pas trop tuée lol. Je me suis inspirée de l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête, mais je n'ai pas copier/coller. Ca n'aurait pas bien donné lol. Donc, voila la suite. _

**Bisous à tous et reviews smile**

**Kiki.**


	10. Chapter9: Reflexion et sentiments

Chapitre 9 : Réflexion et sentiments.

Pauline retourna à sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants s'était amusé à lui écrabouiller le cœur. Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Et pourquoi diable l'avait-il embrassé, si c'était pour la rejeter après ?

Sa chouette vint se poser à ses côtés et hulula doucement.

« -Safya…Tu sais… »

Pauline se rassit d'un coup.

« -Ca ne peut pas durer ! Safya, rends-moi un service. »

Elle se leva et alla à son bureau. Elle regarda après un stylo, mais n'en trouva pas, tout ce qu'elle trouva, ce fut une plume et un petit encrier. Pauline se mit à écrire une petite lettre, qu'elle attacha à la patte de Safya.

« - Va, ma belle, apporte-la à Severus. »

La chouette hulula et s'envola.

Pauline se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Elle posa son doigt sur les livres et les parcouru rapidement.

«-Herbes et champignons pour potion à poison »

« -C'est louche » pensa-t-elle

« -Potion et philtre de confusion. »

Pauline haussa un sourcil et le prit.

« -Voilà qui est intéressant ! » S'exclama-t-elle

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et alla dans le salon du Manoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne, elle se dirigea donc vers le fauteuil devant la cheminée, s'y installa et commença sa lecture.

« - _Nous devons tous, un jour où l'autre, nous sortir d'un pétrin dans lequel nous nous sommes mis. Vous tenez entres vos mains, un livre apte à vous aider. Sauf si vous n'êtes qu'un cornichon sans cervelle, si tel est le cas, passez votre chemin et cessez donc de me faire perdre mon temps ! _»

Pauline ouvrit la bouche, ce début n'était pas très encourageant à lire la suite. Puis, elle se souvint de son dîné pendant lequel, Severus avait fait allusion au terme « cornichon ». Prise de doutes, elle retourna le livre et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Au dos du livre était écrit :

« **_S.Rogue_** »

« -Je vois, c'est un livre de mon charmant hôte. Voyons voir ce qu'il nous raconte. »

Pauline reprit sa lecture.

« - _Chapitre premier : Confusius._

_La potion Confusius est la plus facile à préparer. Elle fait devenir la personne qui la boit, confuse pendant trois heures complètes. Pour la préparer il faut attendre que la lune soit complète. »_

Pauline bâilla, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Après quelques minutes de lecture, elle finit par s'endormir, le livre sur les genoux.

Severus était assis à son bureau, il corrigeait les examens des troisièmes années.

« - Pathétique, je n'ai jamais vu d'élèves aussi idiots. Même pas fichu de me faire la différence entre une racine de Mandragore et une simple brindille. »

Rogue fulminait. Pas à cause des élèves, mais à cause de cette soirée. Miss Abeilla l'avait déstabilisé, il l'avait embrassé et ils avaient aimé ça.

Une chouette frappa de son bec à la fenêtre, sortant ainsi Severus de ses copies. Il s'arrêta de barbouiller les copies de gros traits rouges et se leva pour aller ouvrir au petit animal. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire à cette heure ? Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il reconnut la chouette qu'il avait offerte à Pauline. Severus décrocha la lettre et l'ouvrit.

« _Severus,_

_Je ne sais par où commencer…Je me sens un peu coupable de vous avoir provoqué, mais en même temps, très contente de moi-même. Je ne sais pas si c'est votre cas, mais j'ai apprécié ce baiser, et je ne le regrette pas. Malgré vos airs froids et distants, je n'ai pas résisté à votre charme si envoûtant. Enfin regardez-vous ! Vous êtes exécrable et pourtant tellement attirant. Ce mystère qui plane autour de vous…. »_

Severus alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée et continua sa lecture.

« _…me rend complètement folle. Rien que le fait de croiser votre regard, et mon cœur s'emballe. Je vais m'arrêter là, Severus, même si j'ai encore bien des choses à vous dire…_

_A demain,_

_Pauline. » _

Severus regarda la lettre, les sourcils froncés. A demain ? Ho Non, pas à demain. A tout de suite ! Il voulait mettre les choses au clair maintenant.

Rogue se leva et partit en direction des appartement de Pauline, la lettre à la main. Il marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de son Manoir. Severus arriva enfin devant la porte, après quelques minutes de marches. Il frappa, trois coups sec. Pas de réponse. Il recommença. Toujours pas de réponse.

« -Elle dort déjà ? »

Severus ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil, aux premiers abords il ne vit personne, puis son regard fut attiré par un pied, près de la cheminée. Severus entra dans la pièce. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas si elle était là ?

Il s'avança vers la cheminée silencieusement, déjà prêt à cracher son venin. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Pauline, il resta quelques secondes surpris. La jeune fille s'était assoupie devant la cheminée, un livre de potions sur les genoux et était juste vêtue d'un peignoir bleu pâle.

Rogue s'approcha doucement d'elle, prit le livre, le referma et le rangea dans la bibliothèque. Il se retourna vers Pauline et la regarda, son cœur accéléra. Severus s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis glissa une main sous ses cuisses et une dans son dos, puis la souleva délicatement.

Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle avait une visage d'ange, ses traits étaient détendus et se respiration régulière.

Severus la déposa doucement sur son lit, il lui enleva ses chaussures et lui mit ses couvertures.

Pauline remua un peu et laissa échappé un petit gémissement.

Rogue caressa sa joue, du bout de ses longs doigts fins. La peau de la jeune femme était douce comme de la soie. Severus se pencha doucement, comme poussé par une envie irrésistible, et embrassa les lèvres délicieusement sucrées de Pauline. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, sortie agréablement du pays des songes. Elle referma les yeux, et intensifia le baiser.

Severus se laissa charmer quelques secondes puis revint à la réalité. Il rompit le baiser et recula, honteux et confus de s'être laissé emporter ainsi par une vive impulsion. Mais, avant que Severus ne soit trop loin, Pauline c'était assise et lui avait saisi la main.

Rogue se retourna et une légère rougeur parcourut son visage. Il eu un sourire dédaigneux, parcourant son corps presque nu de ses yeux caves.

« -Il est fort probable que vos hormones vous travaillent, ce n'est pas une raison pour exhiber vos atouts féminins, si peu visibles soient-ils » Lança-t-il cyniquement.

Pauline rougit beaucoup plus fort, puis suivit lentement le regard noir et profond de Severus posé sur elle. Elle frissonna.

La jeune femme se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et en descendit, refermant doucement son peignoir au passage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans MA chambre ? Questionna Pauline, le regardant à peine une boule d'affection naissait dans son ventre.

-Ce n'est pas votre chambre mais la mienne. Répliqua Severus.

Pauline ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Quels enfantillages.

-Oui, mais c'est moi qui loge dedans, alors c'est MA chambre. Lança-t-elle en soutenant son regard cette fois.

Severus commença à s'avancer en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

Pauline, elle, recula au fur et à mesure que Severus avançait.

-Arrêtez de me provoquer Miss Abeilla. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue dans ce manoir ?

Pauline tenta de reculer encore, mais percuta le mur, Severus juste devant elle.

-Je le sais parfaitement Rogue, nul besoin de me le rappeler. Cracha Pauline. Vous êtes un être abjecte, repoussant et arrogant par-dessus le marché ! Si je vous dérange tant que ça, dites-le moi donc Severus, je me ferais une joie de partir d'ici !

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que chacun pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre sur son visage. Le cœur de Pauline se mit à battre la chamade.

Rogue se rapprocha encore un peu.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Miss. Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, je me l'accorde très bien moi-même.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

-Oui ? Qu'allez-vous me dire ? De sortir de ma propre chambre ? Me rabaisser ? M'insulter ? Me punir ?

Pauline lui parlait d'un ton arrogant et semblait être repoussée, or c'était tout le contraire.

-Taisez-vous petite idiote !

-Sinon ?

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Sinon je vous jette hors de ce manoir.

-Hoho ! Des menaces maintenant Severus ? Je tremble…

Cette fois, la voix de Pauline n'était plus qu'un murmure.

-Oui vous tremblez Pauline. Susurra Rogue.

Pauline déglutit difficilement. Pour elle, la dispute était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, l'appellation de son prénom mettait tous ses sens en émois, mais elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, je ne tremble pas du tout. Continua-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes.

-Si. Vous tremblez.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

-Vous tremblez je vous dit.

Pauline voulu éclater de rire sous l'œil de la situation.

-Vous êtes ridicule Severus.

Pauline leva la tête pour encrer son regard dans celui de Severus, faisant ainsi que leurs lèvres s'effleurent à chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient.

-C'est vous qui êtes ridicule Miss Abeilla.

Cette fois, Pauline éclata de rire.

-Severus cessez ces enfantillages vous êtes pathéti…

Pauline ne su finir sa phrase car Severus venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il les décolla aussi vite qu'il les avait posées.

-Pathétique ? Acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Absolument. Vous étiez pathétique. Répliqua Pauline, les joues légèrement rosées.

-Pathétique … J'en connais beaucoup qui sont pathétiques vous savez. _JE_ sais parfaitement la définition de ce mot…Je l'emplois beaucoup plus souvent que vous. Et je puis vous assurez que je n'étais pas pathétique du tout.

Pauline était toujours collée contre le mur, Severus quand à lui, était toujours collé contre Pauline. Cette dernière posa une main sur son torse, les joues un peu plus rouge que la minute d'avant et accentua une légère pression comme pour le faire reculer. Ce que Rogue fit en se renfrognant.

-Etiez-vous venus pour quelque chose de précis Severus ? Lui demanda-t-elle timidement

-Je..., Severus chercha dans sa mémoire, mais ne se souvint absolument pas du pourquoi il était ici. Je ne me souviens plus. Avoua-t-il.

Pauline se dégagea du mur en pouffant de rire.

-Comment ça vous ne vous souvenez plus ?

Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

-Taisez-vous petite idiote. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Le sourire de Pauline s'effaça instantanément.

-Bien.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa commode.

-Si vous voulez bien me laisser Severus. A moins que vous ne teniez vraiment a me voir me mettre en tenue de nuit ?

Severus s'empourpra un peu et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Non merci, je pense que j'ai fais assez d'idioties pour aujourd'hui. Lâcha-t-il froidement en esquissant un rictus. Puis il claqua la porte.

-Idiot ! Grogna Pauline, Il a vraiment une case ce mec.

Elle se changea et regarda l'heure.

-Ha oui quand même 23h45.

Elle s'installa dans son lit, caressa sa chouette et se blotti dans son lit.

-Demain sera un jour meilleur. Pensa-t-elle

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Elfie** _: N'est-ce pas ! J'en était sur aussi qu'il allait lui offrir ._

**Vivi** _: Ha vui ! Il a pas assuré du tout hein ! Nan mais…Mais bon, il c'est rattrapé ici, quoique…_

**Lisou52** : _Merci voila la suite._

**Luné** : _Mdr hein qu'il casse tout notre Sevichou_

**Darky** : _LE voila enfin mdrrr j'ai eu du mal hein pour celui-ci. Et oui, une référence à Hermione, j'étais OBLIGEE de la mettre._

**MPHDP** : _Merci . C'est mimi comme phrase mdr. Ben nooon c'est juste la vraie véritéééé._

**Gros bisous et merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fic. **


	11. Chapter 10: Aurevoir, pas du tout

Chapitre 10 : Au revoir, pas du tout…

Pauline émergea doucement du pays des songes. Elle s'étira gracieusement et regarda le réveil.

« -Mmmffff seulement 8heures… »

La jeune femme se leva et alla dans la salle de bain où elle se regarda dans le miroir, tirant sur sa peau et pinçant ses pommettes…Petit entretien quotidien.

« - J'ai les traits tous tirés…Une bonne douche et ça sera parti. » Soupira-t-elle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Pauline sorti de la douche et s'habilla avec ses simples vêtements moldus.

« - Ce qui va le plus me manquer ici, c'est les jolies robes…Et si j'en emportais une avec moi ? Il ne le verrait pas… ». Se dit-elle, puis elle secoua la tête en signe de négation « Non, je peux pas tout de même… »

Elle fit le lit et sorti de la chambre, en refermant doucement la porte. Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient les éternelles mèches rebelles, vêtue d'un gilet par-dessus un sweet beige, et un pantalon en jeans délavé, elle se dirigea dans les couloirs le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle s'arrêta quelque instant devant la salle à manger, posa sa main sur la poignée, puis finalement décida de partir tout de suite. Ainsi donc elle se dirigea vers l'immense hall d'entrée. Les souvenirs du premier jour jaïssants dans sa mémoire. Le premier jour où elle avait vu Severus, comme elle l'avait trouvé charmant, alors qu'il lui parlait aussi froidement que la glace. Le jour où elle avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, la descendante d'une certaine Rowena Serdaigle. Le jour du bal…La première fois où il l'avait embrassée…Et la première fois où il l'avait blessée…

Pauline arriva à la porte, elle se retourna et contempla une dernière fois le hall.

« -Je ne suis pas la bienvenue Severus, et bien je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps. » Déclara-t-elle, seule.

Déclara-t-elle, seule. Du moins le pensait-elle

Pauline posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna et ouvrit la porte, faisant grincer les gonds.

« -Où comptez-vous aller comme cela Miss Abeilla ? » Questionna une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

La jeune femme sursauter et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« -Severus ? Quelle frayeur vous m'avez faites là ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« -Ho, vous m'en voyez navré, vraiment. » Ironisa-t-il.

Pauline lui lança un regard noir.

« -Mais…C'est quoi qui va pas chez toi ? » S'énerva-t-elle. « -Un soir vous m'embrassez…le lendemain vous me traitez comme…comme…Et puis flûte. »

Elle se retourna et sortit à grand pas du manoir, mais dans sa précipitation, elle dérapa et dégringola les innombrables marches de marbres sur les fesses.

« - Pauline ? » S'exclama Severus, qui dévala les escaliers. « - Vous allez bien ? »

Pauline lui envoya son poing sur le nez, qui craqua méchamment.

« - Bien sûr que je vais bien espèce d'idiot ! C'est encore de ta faute ! »

Elle se releva puis sembla réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait en voyant Severus se tenir le nez avec une main ensanglantée.

« - Ho seigneur…Severus je…je…excusez-moi » Dit-elle piteusement en s'approchant.

Rogue se contenta de grogner quelque chose et se releva.

« - Attendez, vous saignez beaucoup ! » Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir qu'elle appuya sur le nez de Severus.

« -Bais ça fais bal ! » Se plaignit-il

« -Si vous ne m'aviez pas vexée ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« -Et si vous regardiez où vous bettez les pieds ça ne serait bas arrivé don plus ! »

« - Mais si vous ne m'aviez pas fais comprendre que je devais partir, je serais toujours dans mon lit et votre nez serait toujours entier. Maintenant restez tranquille ! »

Elle essuya doucement le sang qui coulait du nez de Severus et s'excusa encore une fois du regard.

« - Est-ce cette potion…comment déjà ? Grandi-Os ? Pousse-Os…Oui Pousse-Os c'est ça. Est-ce qu'elle peut faire quelque chose pour votre nez ? »

Severus acquiesça et Pauline se leva pour aller la chercher.

« -Ne bougez, pas je reviens. »

Pauline se releva et courut à l'intérieur du Manoir pendant que Severus pestait contre elle.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard essoufflée, une petite fiole à la main.

« - Voilà votre potion, aller avalez »

Rogue la lui arracha presque des mains et la bu d'un trait. Son nez ne tarda pas à reprendre sa taille normale.

Severus se releva et rentra au Manoir, ses capes virevoltant derrière lui.

Pauline le regarda partir.

« - Il pourrait dire merci…Mais en même temps, c'est toi qui lui a cassé le nez Pauline » pensa-t-elle avant de se relever.

Elle rentra à son tour dans le Manoir, ayant oublié toutes idées de fuir.

Elle remonta à sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit.

«- Pfff qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud dehors. »

Pauline se releva et alla se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bain.

« - Qu'est-ce que je m'embête… »

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, puis ferma sa porte à clé.

« - Voyons voir si les formules que j'ai apprit dans les livres marchent. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura « Alohomora »

Un petit déclique se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Supeeeer ! »

Pauline sortit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et entreprit de visiter le manoir. Toutes portes qui lui résistaient…ne lui résisteraient plus !

Elle avait à peine marché trois mètres, qu'elle entendit un doux clapotis.

« - Tiens ? On dirait de l'eau… »

Cherche d'où vient le bruit en collant son oreille sur chaque porte.

« - C'est là… »

Elle tourna la poignée, mais la porte se bloqua.

« - Hoho… ! Alohomora »

Pauline sourit avec satisfaction lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en un déclique. Une odeur enivrante de jasmin sortit de la pièce.

« - Encore une salle de bain ? » Elle s'avança doucement, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle longea un petit couloir puis arriva dans une pièce où le vert dominait. En son centre une grande baignoire sertie de petites émeraudes, les robinets en or blanc. Et dans la baignoire Pauline resta là bouche ouverte, du rouge naissant sur ses joues. Devant elle, se trouvait Severus Rogue NU dans la baignoire. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Pauline en profita pour détailler un peu son corps.

Elle contempla son torse, bien taillé, comme elle l'imaginait. Puis elle laissa son regard descendre plus bas et gloussa.

Rogue se releva d'un bon et Pauline eut le réflexe de se retourner juste à temps.

« - MISS ABEILLA QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ? » Beugla Rogue.

« - Je…Je …Je sais pas, je me suis servie de ma baguette et je me suis retrouvée ici. » Balbutia la jeune femme.

Rogue mit un drap autour de sa taille et avança à grands pas vers Pauline, le regard furieux.

La jeune femme recula vers la baignoire pour éviter et Rogue. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la baignoire et Severus se plante devant elle, un index accusateur pointé sur elle !

-Comment OSEZ-vous m'espionner dans mon bain ? Cracha-t-il en poussant son index sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Malheureusement pour elle, Pauline dérapa et tomba en arrière. En tentative désespérée de se rattraper elle s'accrocha à la serviette de bain de Severus qui tomba avec lui dans la baignoire.

Ils étaient dans une situation ridicule mais très délicate

Tout deux dans la baignoire, ils n'en menaient pas large, aucun des deux.

Pauline trempée de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements collants atrocement à son corps. Severus, lui, tenait fermement sa serviette contre lui et était aussi trempé que Pauline.

« - Quelle maladresse » Cracha-t-il

« - Toujours aussi aimable n'est-il pas ? » Ironisa Pauline.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui.

Etait-ce lui ou bien son caractère déteignait un peu sur Pauline ?

Cette dernière regardait à présent ses vêtements en rougissant.

« - Qu'y a-t-il donc de si réjouissant pour que vous souriiez ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour sortir de la baignoire.

« - Je me demandais juste lequel des deux déteignait sur l'autre. »

Pauline se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

« - Comment ça ? » Puis elle sembla comprendre. « Il est évident que c'est vous qui déteignez sur moi cher Severus. » Dit-elle avait un sourire en coin avant de sortir de la baignoire.

Cette fois, Rogue n'eut rien à redire. Après tout, elle devait sûrement avoir raison. Il sortit à son tour de la baignoire tandis que Pauline le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns.

« - Qu'y a-t-il encore Miss ? » Demanda un Severus mi-exaspéré.

« - Je me demandais quand alliez-vous me proposer une serviette de bain… » Rétorqua Pauline.

Rogue la regarda alors attentivement, ses vêtements collé à son corps moulaient ses jolie formes de femme. L'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux qui ne tenaient à présent plus en queue de cheval, mais qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, tombant par terre, formant une petite flaque d'eau. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour approfondir sa contemplation, mais la releva brusquement lorsque Pauline émit un petit gloussement.

« - Là-bas dans l'armoire, je ne vais pas vous l'apporter…Et puis quoi encore ? Vous me prenez pour votre elfe de maison ou quoi ? » Lança-t-il glacialement, comme pour effacer ce petit égarement.

Pauline lui lança un regard dédaigneux et se dirigea vers l'armoire en tordant ses cheveux entre ses doigts pour faire tomber les dernières gouttes.

Elle sentait le regard chaud de Severus posé sur sa nuque. C'était comment dire ? Electrisant. Une sorte de caresse à distance, qui lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Elle avait l'impression de crépiter de partout.

Pauline ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, plongea sa main dedans pour en sortir une serviette…verte. Elle en pris une deuxième et revint vers Rogue.

« - Tenez, ne me prenez pas pour votre elfe de maison sous prétexte que je vous rapporte une serviette » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Rogue prit la serviette d'un geste sec.

« - Retournez-vous. » Ordonna-t-il

Pauline ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« - Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » Elle l'observa, puis rougit« ha oui, excusez-moi » ajouta-t-elle en se retournant

Elle entendit le bruissement de la serviette qui tombait par terre, puis elle entendit Severus enrouler l'autre autour de sa taille.

« - Voilà, vous pouvez vous retournez » lança-t-il.

Pauline se retourna lentement, elle commençait à avoir un peu froid. «

« - Et moi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais me déshabiller lorsque vous serez retourné ? J'exige que vous sortiez de cette pièce ! » Déclara Pauline devant un Severus abasourdit, mais qui s'exécuta sans protester sous le regard triomphant de Pauline.

A peine Severus eut-il refermé la porte que Pauline se mit à glousser tout en se déshabillant.

Quelques minutes plus tard Pauline sortit de la pièce, une serviette enroulée autour du corps.

« - Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne sortiriez jamais de cette pièce » Ronchonna Rogue

« - Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit de m'attendre…Si ? » Rétorqua Pauline.

Severus grogna une dernière fois et s'en alla de son coté tandis que Pauline partait du sien.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre en trottinant qu'elle avait froid dans ce château plein de courants d'air .

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et se dépêcha de s'habiller.

A peine avait-elle terminé qu'une effroyable explosion retentit. Suivie de cris.

Par réflexes elle attrapa sa baguette et se remémora tous les sorts qu'elle avait lu dans les livres et espérait qu'ils marcheraient, puis elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Elle arriva dans le hall et se cacha derrière une statue en apercevant trois hommes encagoulés et tout de noirs vêtu. Ils avaient fait explosé la porte d'entrée.

« - Ce sont les mêmes qui…qui sont venu chez moi » pensa Pauline alarmée.

Severus arriva derrière elle, sa robe noire virevoltant derrière lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour se cacher et continua son chemin vers les trois hommes.

« - Bonjour Severus, le maître souhaite te parler de ta… protégée. » Lança une voix glaciale.

« - Il n'y a que moi dans ce manoir. Que croyez-vous donc ? Que je perd mon temps avec une stupide gamine et qui plus est, descendant de Serdaigle ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

Le cœur de Pauline se serra.

« - Allons Severus, nous savons qu'elle est ici. » Dit le deuxième homme. « Tu sais ce que fait le maître aux traitres dans ton genre Severus… » Continua-t-il.

Le troisième homme sortit sa baguette.

« - Au cas où tu aurais oublié, voici un avant gout mon cher Severus. DOLO… »

« - STUPEFIX » cria une voix féminine derrière Severus .  
« - Bon sang ! Cette gamine est irrécupérable, on croirait voir un mélange de Potter et de Granger. » Pensa Severus en se retournant tandis que l'homme tombait par terre, sans plus pouvoir bouger.  
Severus se retourna vers le premier homme en sortant lentement sa baguette.

« Mon cher Lucius, tu apprendras par tes erreurs, que je ne me laisse jamais prendre au piège. STUPEFIX »

Il se tourna enfin vers le dernier mangemort qui semblait tétaniser par la peur.

« - IMPERIUM. Quand à toi, tu vas retourner auprès de ton maître, et tu lui diras que vous avez échoué et que tu es près à mourir pour tes erreurs. Je veux aussi que tu emportes tes deux compagnons avec toi. M'as-tu bien compris ? » dit enfin Severus.

L'homme acquiesça et sortit du manoir avec les deux autres mangemorts.

Severus se tourna vers Pauline et constata avec surprise qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Pauline ? » Murmura Severus en s'approchant, la main tendue vers elle

« - Ne me touchez pas. Ne me touchez pas. Après tout je ne suis qu'une stupide gamine n'est-ce pas ? » Répliqua Pauline, la voix tremblante, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

Severus posa ses doigts sur son menton et la força à le regarder.

Il regarda droit dans ses yeux, puis suivit un sillon de larme du regard.

« - Si j'avais dit que tu te cachais ici, il t'aurait capturée et tuée, et il m'aurait tué par la même occasion. »

Pauline laissa encore échapper quelques larmes. Severus en embrassa une, doucement, délicatement. Ce geste d'une tendresse infinie la fit encore plus pleurer. Et lorsqu'une larme alla s'écraser sur ses lèvres, Severus se pencha et l'embrassa, goûtant pour la deuxième fois cette saveur salée s'écoulant de cette femme, qui, bien qu'il ne veuille pas le reconnaître, avait prit une grande importance pour lui.

Pauline passa ses bras autour de son coup, s'accrochant désespérément à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe encore, comme la dernière fois.

_Réponses aux review : _

**MPHDP : **Ton prénom ? Naaan :p

**Vivi :** Les hommes hein :p de vrais teignes

**Darky** : J'espère que celui-ci t'aura encore plus plu :p


	12. Chapter 11: Lorsque les sentiments ne

Chapitre 11 : Lorsque les sentiments ne font qu'empirer les choses.

Pauline desserra son étreinte, se rendant subitement compte d'une chose. Elle regarda Severus avec ses grands yeux noisette où brillait une drôle de lueur et posa la main devant sa bouche.  
Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur, il recula d'un pas et croisa les bras sur son torse.  
Pauline ferma les yeux un instant avant de le regarder fixement dans les yeux.  
« - Tu es l'un des leurs… Le _maître » _elle sembla cracher ce mot hors de ses lèvres tremblantes. « Le maître est-il celui qui ordonne aux tiens de me poursuivre sans fin jusqu'à avoir ma peau ? Le maître, est-il, celui aux pieds duquel tu te traînes toi aussi ? Es-tu un de ceux qui me répugnent au point d'en avoir la nausée ?... »  
Severus l'observa un moment et soupira, il était dans une impasse. Pauline le fixa, son regard changea peu à peu d'expression, passant de la passion à l'amertume…  
« - Il serait mieux de ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet » lâcha Severus au bout d'interminables minutes de silence.  
Il avança de quelques pas mais Pauline le retient par un pan de sa robe.

« - Non, je veux savoir. » Murmura-t-elle en un souffle.  
Severus s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, il posa sa main sur son avant-bras gauche et en releva la manche. La Marque apparut plus nette que jamais, le serpent sortant de la tête de mort sifflait et ondulait. En un mouvement de rage, il brandit son bras sous le regard effrayé de Pauline. Il planta son regard de jais dans celui de Pauline et eu un rictus.

« - Ca y est ? Oui je suis des leurs. Oui je suis un Mangemort. A la différence près que le « maître » que je « serre » n'est autre que Dumbledore. Lorsque j'étais jeune je me suis rangé aux côté des ténèbres, mais je suis revenu dans le clan des meilleurs et je suis à présent espion pour Dumbledore. Je suis un des meilleurs Mangemort de Voldemort, je tue, je torture, je viole… Est-ce là tout ce que tu verras de moi à présent ? »  
Le visage de Severus était déformé par la rage et Pauline eu un hoquet de surprise devant toute cette franchise. Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre et avança sa main tremblante au-dessus du bras de Severus qui le recula vivement.

« - Je… Non, je… » Balbutia-t-elle.  
Severus lui lança un regard moqueur, se retourna et partit en faisant virevolter sa robe noire derrière lui telle la traîne du poids du regret le suivrait jusqu'à sa mort.  
Pauline se retrouva seule au milieu du couloir qui résonnait encore des pas de Rogue. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, son sang battait dans ses tempes et ses yeux piquaient un peu trop à son goût. Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue. Pauline l'essuya d'un geste rageur et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Severus rentra dans ses appartements et se dirigea vers son immense lit à baldaquins où il s'effondra en soupira.

« - Bon sang cette gamine ! Quelle engeance ! Ce n'est pas croyable, elle me retourne… »  
Il se leva, incapable de rester en place et se dirigea vers son bar. Là, il se servit un verre de wiski, il se retourna et l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux noirs de jais, le feu brûlant dans la cheminée avec un doux crépitement.  
Severus serra son verre dans sa main, le porta à ses lèvres d'un geste lent puis, sans prévenir, l'envoya se fracasser dans les flammes en jurant.  
Il détestait se sentir dans un tel état de dépendance. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il accepte cette gamine sous son toit, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit si charmante et, bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il succombe à son charme justement ?  
Il soupira et se frotta les yeux en avançant vers sa salle de bain. Une longue douche lui ferait du bien.

Pauline, allongée sur son lit, regardait la petite boite posée sur sa table de nuit. Elle l'ouvrit pour la dixième fois au moins, et une petite pluie de paillettes en sortit encore une fois. Son cœur se serra, pour la dixième fois aussi. Severus la-lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, comme cela lui avait fait plaisir !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit au juste ? Ah oui… Severus… Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner là dedans ? Avec ces… ces… ces monstres.  
Elle soupira, se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en tailleur. Elle dénoua ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et les ébouriffa avec ses mains. Pauline se leva et fit le tour de sa chambre quelques fois avant de se décider à sortir de sa chambre.

La jeune sorcière promena ses doigts sur les murs qu'elle longeait silencieusement, laissant les frissons que les briques froides lui procuraient remonter jusqu'à l'échine de son dos.  
Le faible écho de ses pas résonnait dans ce long corridor qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, elle passa devant plusieurs portes avant de s'arrêter devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée aux appartement de Rogue.  
Elle inspira un grand coup et lut l'inscription en hébreux figurant sur le tableau, qui pivota docilement.  
Pauline pénétra dans les appartements sombre mais extrêmement chaleureux (ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs) de Severus Rogue.  
Elle balaya la pièce du regard et s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. Puis, elle tendit l'oreille et entendit le murmure de l'eau qui s'écoule. Pauline haussa les épaules et alla s'installer dans la grand fauteuil face à la cheminée, il était tellement immense, que sa tête ne dépassait même pas, de sorte à laisser croire que la pièce était toujours aussi vide.  
Elle attendit, cinq minutes, dix minutes… trente minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en un bruit sec.  
Pauline se raidit et ferma les yeux en écoutant les déplacements presque silencieux de Severus Rogue. Quelques va-et-vient dans la pièce lui firent penser qu'il allait de sa chambre, à la salle de bain, de la salle de bain à la chambre. Puis elle entendit de nouveau le claquement sec de la porte. Elle retient son souffle, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il aille directement dans son lit, sans faire un crochet par la cheminée… Ce qu'il ne fit pas, évidemment bien sûr.  
Severus s'approcha de la cheminée et se mit face à celle-ci, sans se rendre compte que Pauline s'était fait toute petite dans ce grand fauteuil.  
Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Pauline en regardant Severus face à cette cheminée.  
Rogue soupira.

« - Elle doit me haïr c'est sûr… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, du moins le pensait-il.  
Le cœur de Pauline se serra.

« - Non c'est faux !!! » pensa-t-elle.  
Severus fit volte-face à ces mots et toisa Pauline du regard. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse un geste, puis Severus l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.  
Pauline se retrouva contre le torse de Rogue, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Rogue resserra sa poigne et, sans la quitter des yeux, lui donna un baiser dur et cruel. Un baiser qui sembla s'éterniser pour Pauline. Un baiser qui au fond, trahissait une passion refoulée.


	13. Chapter 12

Voilà, c'est avec beaucoup de retard que je poste ce chapitre… Je ne crois pas être lue par beaucoup de monde, mais écrire me fait du bien. J'ai eu une longue période sans aucune inspiration, quelques problèmes émotionnels… Mais maintenant je compte bien continuer cette fiction, et même lui donner une suite ).

Chapitre 12 : Lorsque la passion prend le dessus.

Severus fit volte-face à ces mots et toisa Pauline du regard. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse un geste, puis Severus l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.  
Pauline se retrouva contre le torse de Rogue, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Rogue resserra sa poigne et, sans la quitter des yeux, lui donna un baiser dur et cruel. Un baiser qui sembla s'éterniser pour Pauline. Un baiser qui au fond, trahissait une passion refoulée.  
Après d'interminables secondes, Severus relâcha lentement sa poigne, faisant glisser doucement sa main le long du bras de Pauline. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent, mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Le regard de Severus, toujours plongé dans celui de Pauline se fit plus doux. On pouvait y voir toute l'affection qu'il portait à cette jeune femme.  
Les muscles de Pauline se détendirent et sa respiration s'accéléra, mais ce fût à peine perceptible.  
Plus un bruit de ne trahissait la présence d'êtres humains dans cette pièce, juste le crépitement du feu montrait la vie qui l'habitait et le silence… ce silence tellement profond que chacun comprenait exactement ce que l'autre ressentait.  
Pauline posa sa main sur la joue de Severus, dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse. Severus retira une mèche de cheveux rebelle paressant sur la joue de Pauline, et son doigt qui continua son trajet jusqu'à la nuque de Pauline fût bientôt remplacé par la main chaude de Severus.  
Pauline inclina délicatement la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un faible soupir.  
Aucune lumière ne perçait dans la pièce, juste la lueur chaleureuse du feu qui projetait deux ombres enlacées.  
Severus déposa un doux baiser à l'emplacement de la veine jugulaire de Pauline qui en frémit.  
Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la main de Severus glissant le long de son corps jusqu'à sa cuisse, tandis que l'autre main soutenait toujours sa tête.  
Pauline entoura la taille de Severus avec sa jambe et pressa son corps contre le corps chaud de son amant qui la souleva sans effort.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Severus. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit majestueux, entouré de baldaquins bordeaux. Severus y déposa sa dulcinée délicatement tout en lui donnant un baiser.  
Doucement il lui déboutonna son chemisier, tandis que Pauline regardait légèrement perplexe les couches de vêtements que Rogue portait sur lui. Il capta son regard, car il cessa de déboutonner le chemisier de Pauline pour porter ses mains aux boutons de ses propres vêtements.  
Une fois torse nu, il lança un sourire prétentieux à Pauline qui écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce torse magnifiquement sculpté.  
Severus lui fit glisser son chemisier de ces épaules, et embrassa chacune d'elle avec douceur.  
Au contact des lèvres chaudes de Severus sur sa peau, Pauline frémit et ses seins firent de même, cela la fit rougir légèrement.  
Le bel amant esquissa un petit sourire et continua son trajet. Il remonta de baisers jusqu'à sa bouche, où il pressa ses lèvres, les entrouvrant pour caresser de sa langue celles de Pauline qui laissa la langue de Severus venir titiller la sienne.  
D'une main experte, Severus dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Pauline, puis descendit jusqu'à ses seins. Sous les soupirs de Pauline, il en titilla d'abord les fiers tétons qui se dressaient, tentant de leur posture la langue de Severus.  
Il retraça la courbe d'un sein de son doigt long et fin, arriva sur son ventre tremblant, contourna son nombril et fini son chemin au bord du jeans de Pauline. Il s'arrêta. Hésita…

La respiration saccadée de Pauline fit monter un peu plus la pression en Severus qui lui déboutonna délicatement le pantalon.  
Elle gémissait d'impatience, Severus la faisant languir.  
Il la parsema de baiser, elle frissonnait sous ses baisers. Elle eu quelque peu mal lorsqu'il perça son innocence, mais la douleur fût vite remplacée par le plaisir.  
Ils s'aimèrent ainsi en cadence jusqu'aux petites heures, leurs corps enlacés, ne faisant plus qu'un. …


End file.
